In the Spiral
by FFXlover
Summary: A man by the name of Niklas comes into our summoner's party. Will the rest of the gaurdians acept him? Chapters will be split into 5 short-chapters each.


The Sinspawn Attacks

It was one of those days that just seem perfect... but in Niklas's life there were none of those days. As a normal day in Bevelle was coming to a close, Niklas, a tall, dark-blonde boy of 23, was getting his stuff packed. He was going to join the Crusaders, he kept telling himself that ever since the day Sin took his parents. And now that day was finally here.

As he loaded his suitcase full of clothes, his whip (which he trained with every day until he mastered it), and a sphere-recording of his little sister, who did not want him to go for fears he may die, and finally he took his gauntlets (given to him by his elder brother before he went off to become a summoner, he later died).

Niklas knew he was going to The Djose Temple to officially become a crusader, as when he went over half a year ago to sign up they needed no more soldiers and they put him on reserve. But now they were doing a mission that required full personnel. He was called in about 3 days ago and to his surprise they told him nothing of the mission in the letter but did say he would be informed when he got there.

...

As Niklas came to the door of his house, the door he may never use again, and the house he may never see again, he thought about leaving over in his mind. He thought but did not stop, for he made up his mind a long time ago.

His sister would be waiting to see him after coming home from school, but he would be gone. He was having her godparents tell her he has left and that they will be taking care of her now. He did not want to see her tears so he would not tell her himself.

As he was leaving the house he felt a slight shudder in the ground, but thought nothing of it. Just then a huge crash came from behind him, he jumped as it hit the ground.

"A Sinspawn!" he said to himself as he looked up only to see sin flying over bevelle. Almost as soon as he looked down the Bevelle guard was there, they had no trouble with the small creature as Niklas saw the monster let out a groan and it burst into pyreflies.

The Return to Djose

Just as Niklas neared the end of the Moonflow he stopped to rest. He took out the sphere recorder he packed and played it. There was a little girl about six to seven years old running around her new swing set that Niklas had just made for her.

"Thank you so much Niky!" said the little girl. It was Rena, Niklas's little sister.

"But that was 3 years ago..." he thought to himself."and now I'm leaving her" he said aloud. And he got up and continued.

As Niklas walked the path he heard a slight growl from behind him. Quickly he pulled out his whip (which was made for battle as it had a small blade on the end) and put on his gauntlets as a wolf-like fiend jumped out at him from behind the grasses. Niklas's battle instincts kicked in as he cracked the whip in the fiend's direction, with the blade slicing across its disfigured face, adding another permanent scar on its scathed body.

But just then the wolf ran at Niklas and badly scratched his arm, knocking him back. This made him drowsy but he fought on. Once again his whip connected again this time puncturing the monster in the chest. As Niklas watched the fiend slumped down and let out a whimper as its pyreflies left it. And the body was gone.

...

Now on the Djose road Niklas had finally reached the temple after a long 2 week trek from Bevelle. As he walked along the bridge he noticed the many strange monkeys all jumping around and leaned over one. At this the monkey jumped up and smacked at his nose playfully. At this reaction Niklas smiled and walked on. He talked to another man that looked like he may be a crusader.

"Hello, Sir" Niklas said to the red-haired man, "My name is Niklas and I got a summons for a crusader operation and it said to come here-" He was interrupted by the man.

"Oh, hello Niklas, I am Sir Luzzu pleased to meet you" The man then told him to go into the building over to the east. So Niklas went there.

He asked the girl at the desk about it. "Oh yes," she paused "but... there is one thing..." she said gloomily

"What?" Niklas asked, wondering why the cheerful girls all of a sudden became so sad.

"Well just for you to know we are partnering with the Al-Bhed for this mission, and we are using their machina... but we need your full cooperation... is this alright?"

Niklas was stunned he couldn't believe that the priests of Yevon were allowing this, not that he cared he did not really understand Yevon's teachings and did not dislike the Al-Bhed... After all what did they ever do?

"So you see... you will be ex-communicated... "now Niklas understood, "I'm sorry" she said.

"I'm fine with it" he said "Yevon doesn't do much for me anyhow... better to help Spira than just sit there." he noted. "Right?" the girl looked at him and smiled

"Right!" she said.

Preparations for The Operation

As The Crusaders got ready Niklas was being shown around by Sir Luzzu, but just then he heard a voice that sounded almost whiny, "Please check all your equipment the operation will begin shortly..."

"Who's that?" asked Niklas.

"Oh, that's my trainee, Gatta." said Luzzu "he's mad because he is not fighting today... Well anyways..." he looked at a redheaded woman on a chocobo, "Excuse me, Captain Lucille?"

"Yes?" she questioned, noticeably anxious for the upcoming battle.

"This is Niklas, another new recruit." Luzzu introduced him

"Oh, well hello I'm Lucille, Captain of the Chocobo Knights." Her speech was quickened and made Niklas feel unimportant.

He answered "Nice to meet you, it is an honor to battle beside you, Ma'am."

Back at the command center Niklas received encouraging words from Measter Seymour Guado, and then was sent to the cannons to learn to operate them. At this same moment a beautiful woman no more than twenty years old walked by Niklas.

She had brown hair and was wearing a white and blue dress. As he went up to her he saw there were five others with her and he instantly thought "summoner?"

"Hello there, may I ask your name?" she looked surprised.

"Hello I am the summoner Yuna from the isle of Besaid, are you a crusader?" she asked.

"Yes I am, it is an honor to meet you, Lady Yuna." He said with true meaning. "My name is Niklas and I must be getting back, so goodbye Lady Yuna." and he walked away.

As Luzzu came over he told the cannoneers they were starting and that as soon as they saw sin, they were to begin firing. Niklas was ready, although he knew this had small chance of working he was ready to destroy the thing that destroyed his life... Sin.

After a few seconds he felt a huge crash and looked up to see a giant bug-like Sinspawn sitting on top of what looked like a body, but he was told to keep his position. He also saw Yuna's party fighting the Sinspawn mix.

They were fighting very well. He saw a lady in black, with many belts surrounding her torso. Niklas was surprised to see her wave her arm just to have flames start licking at the Sinspawn. It screamed out in pain. Niklas had heard of black magic but never saw it, only white magic at which he was only a novice at.

All of a sudden he saw the span fall... But then he saw it, someone cried out "SIN!" and he heard "FIRE!" After a seconds delay he pulled the trigger on the cannon and as did the others.

After this he saw a few bright lights coming from sins body. He instantly knew and cried out "We hit it!" but it was short lived as then the saw many small scorpion like creatures fall off sin and they knew it was now time for the Knights to fight.

Devastation

He saw it... the purple shield formed around Sin, it grew bigger and bigger until it was released. Niklas saw it hurdling toward the crusaders and the Chocobo Knights. He knew what was going to happen so he ducked behind his cannon, not wanting to see the scene.

All he heard was a huge explosion as it hit shore and then screams... But then it was quiet. He could see the Machina, the powerful cannon all the Al-Bhed were bragging about. It was powering up, and he saw the flash from its tip. It hit Sin's shield. It looked like it may rip but no, the laser bounced back like it was rubber.

Niklas couldn't watch. He heard a giant explosion that rocked the very earth below him. and he heard yelling as a white light covered him.

When he woke up he was on the Djose road there was a girl in green in front of him.

"Oh thank Yevon you woke up! I am Shelinda and you've been out for about an hour! you're very lucky."

"Oh... thank you very much." as Niklas got up he surveyed the area. "Well now what?" he thought to himself "I guess there is no point in being in the crusaders if we can't kill Sin..."

As he walked around he saw the summoner Yuna's party and he thought "Maybe I can ask her if she has any ideas for me". As he walked up to her he called her name "Lady Yuna! praise be to Yevon you are alright! May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?" she said in her soft voice.

"Well... I was wondering that because I have no reason to stay in the crusaders... and I have done nothing to make my life worthwhile, could I join with you, to be your guardian." he paused "Then maybe I could go home with something to be proud of... please?" \

"Umm..." she trailed "Sir Auron? What do you think?"

Niklas was stunned, THE Sir Auron! "He looks tough," said Auron in his deep voice, "Can you battle?"

Niklas lit up, "Hell yeah!"... "Umm Sir". Auron, a blonde boy, and another red-headed man with a pompadour mohawk all laughed at his response.

The Road to DjoseTemple (Again)

As the team was on the road to Djose the Redhead man came over to him. "Hey so... who are you?" He asked. "I mean you did just sorta' come to us out of the blue, ya?"

Niklas thought to himself "Well it's a reasonable question I might as well answer him". As Niklas was telling his story, the man introduced himself as Wakka. He pointed out the lady in black from before as their black mage Lulu, the Ronso was Kimahri and the kid with blond hair was Tidus.

'I can't believe that I could just ask to be a guardian, and they let me!' Niklas thought 'It was unbelievable!' Just as he was thinking that he heard hissing, the whole party turned around to be face to face with three basilisks.

The cocky kid Tidus yelled "Yuna aeon!"

Although Niklas always wanted to see an aeon he knew he must prove himself. "No I'll take care of it!" as soon as the words were out of his mouth his whip had already cracked and sliced a basilisk's head clear off, the head and the body exploded into pyreflies.

But then the two left were on him, one came smacked him he fell to the ground and the other was going to use stone gaze. But Niklas went first and he exploded with fury as he swung in every direction until the blade of his whip sliced through the ground and about fifty stalagmite like structures erupted from the ground piercing both the monsters. They then shattered ripping the fiends to pieces, while all those pieces turned to pyreflies.

Wakka and Tidus were both stunned "Whoa!" yelled Tidus "That was crazy awesome!"

Niklas replied "Thanks. Glad you liked it"

Auron just chuckled and moved on while Yuna looked impressed and Lulu and Kimahri stayed as stoic as ever.

"Well everybody lets go!" Yuna encouraged.

While arriving at the templeNiklas noticed the kid "Gatta" and saw him almost in tears. Tidus and Yuna went to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna, but Gatta didn't say anything.

"Luzzu... Luzzu is dead" said Tidus. Yuna gasped while Wakka's mouth was just open. Niklas just sat down.

"How many died today" he asked himself "How many uselessly gave their lives?"


End file.
